justtestingthisoutreallyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kag'naruah
The Kag'naruah is the second-highest creature in the Jirrinxa food web. A member of the species is responsible for destroying an underwater research outpost. Appearance At 26m long, the Kag'naruah is the 3rd longest creature in the Jirrinxa Ocean. It also weighs 420000kg, and has a grey-forest green colour scheme. Its most prominent features are its 3.67m long arms, its sail and the tentacle mass at the end of the body. It has six eyes, 4 gills at the front of its head and two ear-like holes in its head, covered by fins. The arms have fin-like structures on the back of them, which disconnect at the elbow. The hands have long, bony fingers connected by skin, and there are 4 fins between the arms and the tentacle mass at the end of the body. Behaviour The Kag'naruah is highly aggressive, spending most of its life chasing after prey. When it comes to hunting, the Kag'naruah charges straight at its prey with no regard to anything in its path. The only things that will discourage a Kag'naruah are enclosed spaces and the presence of easier prey to catch. If a creature smaller than the Kag'naruah attempts to attack it, the Kag can and will tear the creature apart and eat it. The Kag'naruah will also attempt to fend for itself when confronted by a larger predator, tearing at the creature's eyes, attempting to tear out its jaw, anything it can do to defend itself. This usually ends in either the Kag'naruah being eaten or the Kag'naruah enjoying a decent meal. Movement When it comes to movement, the Kag'naruah has a somewhat diverse set of options. It can use its arms to perform a breaststroke, it can utilise its fins to help it along slightly, the tentacles provide slight thrust if used correctly and it can even use its sail to somewhat quickly perform a 180 degree turn. It performs a 180 degree turn by performing what is essentially half a loop-de-loop and then twisting to become upright again. Intelligence At the best, the Kag'naruah is sentient. It moves with little regards to its surroundings in open waters, but understands that it cannot fit inside enclosed spaces. It also has a limited ability to learn, which could (emphasis on could) make it a creature that can be tamed. Hower, it can be observed biting rock formations, incorrectly believing they are food. Despite this, it is intelligent enough to judge what prey is the best and most efficient to chase after, and it can find and exploit weaknesses in its prey. Reproduction The Kag'naruah reproduces sexually. The male sex organ takes the shape of an abnormally long tentacle, and the female sex organ is within the tentacle mass. Specific detail on the ritual can be cut out. The female then lays the fertilised egg, and the two parents hunt around the egg until it hatches, which is around 4 months from laying. Development and Lifespan The baby, when hatched from the egg, follows and hunts with its parents from birth until the age of 5, of which then it is mature enough to fend for itself properly. (Side note- if the baby dies before 5, the parents can become depressed.). The child is capable of reproduction at 11, but reproduction tends to occur at 40-60 years. at the age of 85, the body begins to rapidly deteriorate, though the creature tends not to die for a few years. The longest recorded lifespan of a Kag is 97 years, 6 months. = Category:Carnivores Category:Jirrinxa Ocean